Use of a transparent plastic film as a substrate for an electronic member (e.g., solar cell, liquid crystal display, or electroluminescence (EL) display) instead of a glass plate (sheet) has been studied in order to implement a reduction in thickness, a reduction in weight, flexibility, impact resistance, and the like. However, since a plastic film easily allows water vapor, oxygen, and the like to pass through as compared with a glass plate, the elements provided in an electronic member may easily deteriorate.
In order to solve the above problem, Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible display substrate in which a transparent gas barrier layer formed of a metal oxide is stacked on a transparent plastic film. Patent Document 2 discloses a gas barrier laminate that includes a plastic film, and a resin layer that contains a polyorganosilsesquioxane as the main component and is stacked on at least one side of the plastic film.
However, such a transparent plastic film provided with a gas barrier capability has a problem in that scratches or pinholes may be formed in the gas barrier layer during the production process, and a deterioration in gas barrier capability may occur.
Patent Document 3 discloses a solar cell module surface protective sheet in which at least two gas barrier films including a polymer film, a resin coating layer, and an inorganic oxide deposited thin film layer are stacked.
However, when the gas barrier films are stacked, interfacial lifting may occur at the end of the laminate.
When using a plastic film for an electroluminescence device or an electronic device used outdoors, the plastic film may deteriorate due to UV rays emitted from the device or UV rays included in external light.
In order to solve the above problem, Patent Documents 4 and 5 propose providing a UV cut layer that includes a UV absorber on a gas barrier film.
However, the gas barrier films disclosed in Documents 4 and 5 exhibit a gas barrier capability, a UV cut capability, and optical properties in a poorly balanced manner, and may pose a problem when used for an electronic member.